Hali Itu Anjing
by jeroan
Summary: Berawal dari surat yang dilemparkan Kaizo pada Ejojo. Penasaran baca aja. Author gak bisa bikin summary :3 Note: HumanEjojo!


Hali Itu Anjing

 _Disclaimer_ : BoboiBoy _belong to_ MONSTA

 _This story ©_ Jeroan

* * *

 _ **Warning!**_ : Membaca cerita ini dapat membuang waktu anda. _Fic_ ini juga tak membawa manfaat bagi masa depan anda, apalagi masa depan orang tua, keluarga, bangsa dan negara. Jika kalian tetap nekat membaca, silahkan kalian tanggung sendiri resikonya. _Author_ tidak bertanggung jawab apabila _readers-tachi_ terjangkit depresi, erosi, korosi, seksi, infeksi, sanitasi, ventilasi, apalagi aborsi. Naudzubillah... *geleng-geleng kepala*

Akhir kata, _Happy readings, minna!_ :v

* * *

Sinar matahari yang terik membuat Kaizo terpaksa harus menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat tulisan di papan tulis yang tampak tak jelas dimatanya. Setelah memelototinya selama 15 menit, dan tersadar bahwa kegiatan yang dilakukannya itu sama sekali tak berfaedah, Kaizo memutuskan untuk mengabaikan apa yang gurunya ceramahkan didepan kelas. Toh, cuma guru PPL.

Sebuah ilham secara tiba-tiba melintas di otak ehem—sedeng—ehem Kaizo. Ia buru-buru merobek secarik kertas. Setelah menuliskan isi pikirannya, ia pun melemparkan kertas itu ke arah makhluk berambut hijauㅡsebut saja Ejojoㅡyang berjarak sekitar dua bangku dari tempat duduknya.

Setelah lama menunggu Ejojo peka, akhirnya Ejojo memberikan respons dengan mengacungkan jempolnya pada Kaizo disertai tawa liciknya.

Mereka berdua dengan kompak menggulung lengan baju mereka hingga mencapai siku, setelah Kaizo merapikan rambutnya dan Ejojo membenarkan tali sepatunya, mereka berdua beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka.

"Permisi, Pak, kami ada keperluan." Ucap Kaizo nyengir kuda.

"Hn. Oke, jangan lama-lama. Jangan mojok, apalagi gelap-gelapan. Nanti kalian kebobolan." Pesan sang guru. Kaizo dan Ejojo sampai terharu mendengarnya.

Oh, hei, apa guru itu lupa kalau mereka sama-sama berbatang?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaizo menyeringai puas ketika mereka sudah sampai di tempat yang sedari tadi hendak mereka tuju. Ejojo tertawa nista.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai juga diㅡ

"Welcome, my precious Kamar Mandi! Kami numpang solob, ya...!"

ㅡkamar mandi.

"Jangan keras-keras, geblek! Kau mau rencana kita ketahuan?" Kaizo menceramahi Ejojo.

"Iya, BANGKAI ZO...!"

"Woi! Nyebutin nama orang gak sesuai EYD. Emang situ mau nanggung biaya bancaan atas bergatinya nama gue?"

"Harus, ya?"

"Au ah gelap."

"Kaya masa depanmu."

"Ngomong apa kau barusan?!"

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, perdebatan berlangsung tambah seru. Kaizo menyabet muka Ejojo dengan kaos kakinya—yang sukses mengenai areal wajah Ejojo, dan dengan sigap, Ejojo membalasnya dengan gerakan mencambuk Kaizo dengan sabuknya, yang sayangnya gagal, dan malah membelit dirinya sendiri karena terlalu banyak bergaya dengan memutar-mutarkan sabuknya keatas seperti anak TK.

Setelah acara sabet-sabetan berakhir dan kegiatan mereka mengabsen habis nama-nama hewan di kebun binatang selesai, mereka mulai melancarkan aksi sebut-sebutan nama bapak.

"Dasar Slamet!" olok Kaizo seraya memeletkan lidahnya, layaknya model sapi di susu kotak _Indukmilk_.

"Paijem!" Balas Ejojo sambil menari hula-hula, entah apa maksudnya.

"Tukiyem!" Kaizo tak mau kalah, ia _headbang_ di ubin kamar mandi sambil sholat witir. (Lah apa hubungannya?)

"Putu Gede Anune!" Pekik Ejojo tepat di kuping Kaizo, menyebabkan burung-burung yang ada disekitarnya langsung kabur, tumbuhan-tumbuhan langsung layu dan bunga raflesia menguncup. Orang yang tadinya budeg mendadak tuli. Berterimakasihlah pada klining TongSeng.

Seorang anak dengan wajah watados menghampiri mereka, "Misi kak, RSJ ada disebelah situ." paparnya sambil menunjuk sebuah gedung berwarna kuning dengan sebuah papan bertuliskan 'RSJ. Rindu Waras'.

"Kita nggak sakit jiwa kok, dek. Kita cuma 90% gila, 10% tekanan batin." Ejojo membuka aibnya sendiri.

"Lo aja kali, Jo. Gue mah 90% ikemen dan 10% shota." timpal Kaizo narsis. Membuat anak yang dipanggil 'dek' oleh Ejojo—padahal belum diketahui umurnya lebih tua atau lebih muda darinya—mendadak mual, dan segera mengambil kantong kresek untuk menampung muntahan isi perutnya.

"Dasar jomblo biadab." ucap anak itu sebelum beranjak meninggalkan dua makhluk nista yang masih mematung mendengar ucapannya.

Makjleb. Kaizo merasakan hatinya tertusuk oleh ribuan jarum akupuntur.

"Rasanya sakit ya, Jo." Kaizo mulai curhat. Dengan tampang melankolis, sambil menopang dagunya dengam sebelah tangan, ia memandang bentangan langit yang tampak biru dan luas di matanya. "Suka sama doi yang nggak peka, bahkan udah punya gebetan yang sama gak pekanya." Ia memberi jeda, tatapannya menerawang, "Rasanya kayak ada pait-paitnya, Jo. Ketika doi lo menyia-nyiakan elo yang setia dan malah mengejar dia yang nggak pasti."

Ejojo pura-pura rajin, ia langsung mengerjalan tugas skripsinya padahal masih duduk dibangku SMA. Kenapa? Alasannya simpel...

Karena baginya, mendengar curhatan Kaizo itu rasanya kampret. Karena...

'Sebenernya sejak gue ketemu elo pas SMP, gue udah suka ama elo, Zo. Lo emang gak peka.'

Dan tanpa Kaizo sadari, curhatannya itu begitu menusuk hati Ejojo. Memang ngenes sodara-sodara, mari kita mengheningkan cipta sejenak untuk para jomblo ngenes di seluruh penjuru dunia maupun alam semesta.

"Zo, jangan banyak cocot, deh. Elo udah lupa sama misi awal kita?" Peringat Ejojo yang tumben-tumbennya beneh.

Mendengarnya, Kaizo mendadak sumringah. Auranya yang semula suram seketika berubah menjadi fuwa-fuwa.

Kaizo menggandeng tangan Ejojo dan menyeretnya dengan gerakan berlari kecil. Ejojo merasa de javu dengan kejadian yang sedang ia alami saat ini. Kalau tidak salah, ia pernah melihat adegan seperti ini di salah satu anime _romance musical_ , dimana sang cewek dengan rambut pirangnya, menggeret tangan sang cowok untuk mengajaknya menonton konser biolanya.

Sepertinya dia masih baper dan gagal move on oleh kematian waifunya itu.

Namun Ejojo harus tetap bangkit, karena selama ia berada disisi Kaizo, Ejojo yakin ia bisa melewati segala rintangan dalam hidupnya.

Oh, hentikan narasi humu ini.

 **.**

Setelah 5 menit mencari kamar mandi yang nyaman untuk solob, Ejojo langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi, sedangkan Kaizo tampaknya masih berusaha mengunci pintunya. Namun...

"Jo..." panggil Kaizo, masih mengutak-atik pitu kamar mandi itu.

"Ya?" respon Ejojo menatap sohibnya bingung.

"Ini gimana cara nguncinya? Di rumah gue kamar mandinya nggak secanggih ini. Nguncinya masih pake batu sama besi geser." Jelas Kaizo dengan tampang jujur. Sebenarnya, Ejojo tak tahan ingin menertawai ke-primitif-an Kaizo, namun tampang melasnya membuat Ejojo tak tega. Alhasil ia hanya bisa menahan bibirnya yang tak berhenti berkedut dan ekspresinya yang tampak seperti orang nahan berak.

Ejojo menekan tonjolan kecil ditengah kenop pintu kamar mandi itu, hinga tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi 'ceklek' yang menandakan kalau pintu itu telah terkunci. Kemudian, ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk kotak dari dalam sakunya.

Tidak, tidak. Itu bukan sabun. Jero tak akan membuat adegan ' _fapping'_ di FF ini. Percayalah, Jero masih polos, sodara-sodara...

Yeah, palingan adegan tusuk-tusukan (?)

Ejojo menggeser _screen_ benda itu yang ternyata merupakan sebuah ponsel—atau nama kerennya, HP. Ia menatap Kaizo yang masih berdiri didepan kenop itu dengan sedikit membungkuk. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia bisa melihat kalau sahabat berambut pantat ayamnya itu tengah memencet-mencet tonjolan yang berfungsi sebagai kunci pintu. Sudah kubilang, kan, Kaizo itu primitif?

Bahkan Ejojo pernah berpikir jika Kaizo sebenarnya tak sengaja menaiki mesin waktu dan pergi ke masa depan dari zaman megalitikum. Mungkinkah Kaizo adalah turunan _Pithecanthropus?_ Entahlah, hanya Tuhan dan orang tuanya yang tahu.

"Zo, udahan deh kampungannya." Celetuk Ejojo sembari mengetik sebuah URL di layar ponselnya. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah tampilan _website_ bertuliskan ' _Fanfiction'_ dan sebuah tulisan disampingnya yang tak lain adalah ' _unleash your imagination'_ muncul di laman yang sebelumnya berwarna putih polos.

Ejojo meng-klik tulisan ' _Cartoon'_ berwarna biru, kemudian mencari _fandom fic_ yang ia mau. Apalagi kalau bukan BoboiBoy? Walau sudah SMA, ia masih setia menonton kartun rated K itu. Katanya sih, kembarannya main di _serial_ itu.

Kaizo yang sudah lelah mengutak-atik tonjolan itu akhirnya menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mendekati Ejojo yang fokus dengan ponselnya.

"Kau baca apaan, Jo?" tanya Kaizo sambil memiringkan layar ponsel Ejojo kearahnya. Tertera judul _'SPICE'_ di bagian atas _website_ itu, Ejojo tampaknya sudah membaca sampai paragraf kedua.

" _Fanfic_ BoboiBoy, judulnya _SPICE_." Jawab Ejojo singkat.

"Gue numpang baca ya, Jo." Ujar Kaizo, mendekatkan kepalanya kearah ponsel Ejojo.

Mereka membaca _fic_ itu dengan adem ayem, sejahtera dan sentosa. Setidaknya tidak sampai ketika sebuah kalimat laknat pada pertangahan cerita membuat mereka memasang ekspresi WTF.

* * *

 _Karena tak sengaja tersandung, taufan menimpa tubuh Hali. Jarak antara mereka kini kurang dari sepuluh senti. Melihat wajah Hali yang merona, Taufan tak kuasa menhan nafsunya lagi. Dengan gemas, ia mendekatkan wajahnya, menghapus jarak diantara mereka, bibirnya bersentuhan hidung Hali._

* * *

"ANJRIT! FIC MACAM APA INI?! KENAPA BATANG HARUS BERADU DENGAN BATANG?! KAN GAK SERU!" umpat Ejojo nista diiringi suara jitakan Kaizo.

"SIALAN! KEPOLOSAN GUE TERNODAI KAMPRET! PADAHAL GUE UDAH MENJAGANYA SELAMA BERTAHUN-TAHUN." Kaizo ikut-ikutan mengumpat. " _Wait,_ Jo... ini _fic_ nya _rate_ apa?" tanya Kaizo dengan tampang—sok—serius. Dengan segera, Ejojo meng- _scroll_ layarnya.

" _Fic_ nya _rate..._ M..."

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

"HUAPWA!" pekik mereka bersama

Ejojo menengadahkan tangannya dan menatap plafon kamar mandi, "Ya Tuhan, hamba khilaf..."

Kaizo sujud syukur, "Ya Tuhan, Kaizo insyaf. Kaizo berjaji akan sholat taubat dan segera merukiyah Ejojo. Kaizo janji." Ucap Kaizo. Ya, memang nggak nyambung. Biarkan Kaizo berkarya.

Namun, tetap saja, tingkat kepenasaranan mereka lebih besar daripda tingkat keimanan mereka.

"Jo, kalo bacanya setengah doang rasanya nanggung." Ujar Kaizo. Ejojo manggut-manggut, entah ngerti maksud Kaizo apa nggak.

"Iya juga sih, Zo." Responnya, ia menatap Kaizo penuh arti.

Selang beberapa detik, dengan kompak mereka berucap, "Lanjut lagi yuk, Jo/Zo"

* * *

 _Hali merasa geli dengan sentuhan Taufan. Ia meloloskan diri dari tuannya dan berlari kecil ke arah sofa di pojok ruangan. Taufan mengejarnya dan menangkapya dari belakang, kemudian membawa Hali kedalam dekapannya._

" _Hali, aku mau keluar."_

 _Hali hanya diam dan menjilat pipi Taufan, membuat Taufan terkikik kegelian._

" _Hali, jangan manja gitu deh."_

 _Kemudian Hali memasang ekspresi ngambek._

" _Sekali lagi aja, ya... kalo gitu, biar Taufan yang main duluan, baru kamu susul Taufan."_

 _Hali mengangguk dan melakukan yang diperintah Taufan. Setelah Taufan berlari, Hali segera mengejarnya, sambil menyalak dan megibaskan ekornya dengan riang._

* * *

Tunggu... menyalak? Ekor?

Kaizo dan Ejojo yang membacanya mulai merasa aneh dan mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

Ejojo langsung meng- _scroll fic_ itu hingga sampai pada paragraf terakhirnya.

* * *

 _Hali bahagia. Walaupun Taufan sibuk dengan kuliahnya, ia selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk bermain dengannya. Seperti saat ini, meski ia yang mengajaknya bermain kejar-kejaran duluan, namun sang tuan tak pernah keberatan ataupun menolak permintaannya._

 _Ia bahagia terlahir sebagai anjing dengan Taufan sebagai tuannya._

* * *

"HALI ITU ANJING?! ARGH! FANFIC SIALAN! AUTHOR BANJENGAN! CUMA GINIAN NGAPAIN KUDU PAKE RATE M, BEGO!"

 **.**

END

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

"Bagi siswa yang bernama Kaizo dan Ejojo, diharap segera menuju ke ruang BK sekarang juga. Sekali lagi, bagi siswa yang bernama Kaizo dan Ejojo, diharap segera menuju ke ruang BK sekarang juga."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

END BENERAN :v

* * *

 **Author note :**

Yo, minna~ ketemu lagi sama Jero! (emang sebelunya pernah ketemu? '-')

Oke, abaikan.

Yeah, Jero kembali dengan _fic oneshoot_ yang mengecewakan :v sebenernya _fic_ ini dibuat berdasarkan kisah nyata. Jadi, Jero solob pas pelajarannya guru PPL.

( _FYI_ , guru PPLnya nggak pernah ganti kemeja :v tapi lumayan cogan, sih... *plakk*)

Jero solob di kamar mandi paling atas di sekolah Jero, bareng sama temen Jero—kalian bisa sebut dia Mawar.

Jero solob mulai dari jam pelajaran ke-6 sampe pulang. ( _Please,_ jangan ditiru). Jero sempet pindah kamar mandi tiga kali, dan yang Jero lakuin selama solob itu cuma ngebaca _fanfic shounen-ai_ dengan _rated M!_ Sumpah, Jero khilaf waktu itu :v

Ah, Jero tidak ingin membuka aib lebih dalam lagi.

Akhir kata, _review, please..._ :3


End file.
